Masquerade
by Sultry Nights Under the Moon
Summary: When a young woman who has lived on an orchard all her life gets a chance to visit her beloved homelands castle she jumps at the chance. When a sudden turn of events lead her to find out the shocking truth about her country and herself.


**Title: **Masquerade

**Rating: **T ( Some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes)

**Genre:** Fantasy/ Action/ Adventure/ Romance

**Summary: **When a young woman who has lived on an orchard all her life gets a chance to visit her beloved homelands castle she jumps at the chance. When a sudden turn of events lead her to find out the shocking truth about her country and herself.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own InuYasha, or anything out of the books or movies. I do, however, own the plot and anything else.

_**Author's note - I'm sorry if there are any punctuation or grammer mistakes, I'm kinda in a rush. Please inform me if there are. Also I want you to know that if you spot a diffrent name (s) other than Kagome, SesshoMaru, ect... then please tell me. This story was originally written with diffrent characters entirely my own but I couldn't find a place to put it under so I simply put it under InuYasha and changed the names. ) Thank you.**_

_Flashbacks and thoughts are in italic._

**MASQUERADE**

**Chapter 1**

The sun poured down onto the green Earth. In the small town that surrounded the castle a young woman layed nestled under an apple tree. Her rich ebony hair was scattered about and contrasted deeply with her pale skin. The vibrant orchard streched for miles until it was swallowed in the dense layers of the enveolping forest.

The shrine that stood infront of that magnificent orchard was called the Sunshine shrine. The shrine keeper, his wife and their five children kept the shrine deciently and it was known for their supeior accomidations.

"Kagome, where are you? I need you at once!" Kagome stirred from her peaceful nap under the sun kissed apple tree answering her mother- the shrine keepers wife.

"I'm comming! I was... oh, nevermind. I'm comming!" She shouted back. Standing up she brushed off her brown dress and gathered the basket of apples next to her. Hitching up her dirty dress she made a mad dash for the shrine before her mother became too cross.

Ivy vines climbed up the side of the old wood shrine. The shutters and windows were opened to let the mid summer's breeze in. She hurriedly climed the step into the shirne and was barely inside before she was attacked by her mother.

"Oh, where have you been? Nevermind that. We need you to serve dinner! I also need those apples I sent you for. Did you get them?" She looked down into her mothers frantic brown eyes. Her black hair was pinned up in a neat bun and her short, slender fram was neatly accented by her yellow dress and multicolored scarf

"I have them right here, but why cant Kikyo serve dinner? She's old enough isn't she?" She whined acting more like a three year old than a twenty year old.

"Because she doesn't have the pretty face you have darling." Her mother said more like a fact than an opinion, softly patting her cheek.

"Mother! Thats not nice! She is very beautiful." Even though she believed it full heartedly her mother gave her that nonsense look.

"You know as well as I do that a pretty face will fetch more than an ordinary one," She stopped and started looking around then turned back to Kagome,"Now where are those apples? And get cleaned up! You can use one of my dresses if that pleases you. Now hurry!" She snatched the basket making a shooing motion with her hands.

Kagome took off down the hall to the back of the shrine where they slept. She threw open the closet where they kept the towels and many other types of cleaning materials. She grabbed the towel and herbs then shut the closet. Slowly she crept towards her parents room and pressed her ear up to the door to hear if any noises were comming from inside but it was dead silent. She knew to listen to make sure her father was not in there, for he did not like being disturbed when he was dealing with pressing matters.

Entering the room quietly she made her way inside. It was one of the best rooms in the whole shrine even though it was not as decorated or elaborate as some of the other rooms, it held a sense of meaning to her. The walls were painted a lively yellow and the wooden floor never had anything on it. The bed was older but in nice shape and the vanity, made out of mahogany, was nearly perfect if it werent for the small crack in the mirror at the top left hand side.

Everything was orderly and not a single thing misplaced. Kagome moved careful around to the end of the large bed, that was normally kept perfect, and sat down infront of the large chest setting her things down next to her. She opened the chest and rummaged through the many layers of fabrics and dresses until she came across one of her most adored dresses. It was a dark purple with white lace around the bottom, the U- shaped neck line, and the three quarter high sleeve. She pulled the dress out fully to enjoy the rich blend of the fabrics then put it aside along with her bathing materials. Gently closing the large chest she stood collecting her things then walked over to the vanity. Scanning over all the labels of the many perfume that her mother has collected she found one of her favorite one, Sweet Pea. In mid reach for it the door creaked open. She spun around the perfume in her hand an apologie already comming out of her mouth.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ..." She stopped when the patchy brown and white cat, Byou, marched into the overly tidy room and rubbed his head on Kagome's long legs. "Now you almost had me apologizing for doing nothing wrong." She let out a giggle when the cat's sandpapery tounge slid across her ankle. "I know I'm dirty! No need to restate the fact." She huffed and picked him up. Rubbing behind his ears she set his on the bed. "Now stay here because I'm sure mom wouldn't want you bothering her guests." With a pat on the head she left.

Making her way to the back door, she slipped out into the afternoon sun. A smile formed on her cherry lips and her blue sparked with anticipation of a nice hot bath. She started towards the stables, ducking under every window in fright of being caught by her mother. The large wooden stable held a variety of diffrent animals for cows and horses to a fire cat named Kilala. Opening the large door she made her way over to the horses. Her favorite brown steed stood tall and proud. She approched it cautiously. The horse was known to have a temper if you didn't treat her with dignity. Kagome bowed to the large animal whispering soothing words then put a hand in the air. The horse nuzzled it for awhile before giving its consent to be ridden which was a high pitched sound and stomping on the straw covered planks.

Kagome simply hopped up onto the wooden barrier and balanced there until the horse closed the gap. Putting the bridle and saddle on she jumped on like a man. Her mother would always scold her about that but it always went in one ear and out the other. Pressing her dull boots into the horses side it followed the command and trotted foward. She was almost out of the stable when her older brother, Souta, stepped in her path.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked. His short, spicky black hair suited his facial fetures. Brown eyes burrowed hole into her soul enabling her from lieing. The black dress pants were covered under an apron to keep his apperance clen.

"To ... ummmm... take a bath." She winced when she heard his dismay.

"Alone? Without protection? You must be running a fever." She sighed and shook her head watching the smirk form on his face.

"I don't need protection. I always go to that hot spring and nothing has ever happened." He laughed and shook his head. He loved messing with his younger sisters, especially Kagome.

"You'r just naivee. Oh yeah, mothers said that you need to be back within an hour or your hide is as good as hers. So be careful and take Sango with you. You never know." Souta said moving out of the way. Kagome pressed forward and the horse shot out of the stable and into the open. Circling to the front of the shrine she saw her sister practicing her boomerang. Ingnorant of her sister, the young woman kept throwing her weapon at targets.

"SANGO!" Kagome screamed at the practicing girl effectivly scaring the wits out her.

Sango whipped around and held a defensive stance. Her tan skin matched with her brown hair that sat in a high ponytail atop her head. The black, form fitting outfit she wore made her look skinny and more shapely than she ever would in a dress. The armor she wore on her chest, knees, elbows, and shoulder were made out of a rare demon's skin and the red shash that was tied around the young woman's waist kept a hidden wepon consealed within. A smile formed on the the young woman's lips seeing that she had over reacted.

"Would you like to accompany me to the hot springs before our guest's arrive?" She asked polietly trying to surpress the giggles that were welling up. The horse moved restlessly back and forth wanting to run.

"Certianly. Just give me a minute or so." Sango grabbed up her beloved 'toys' from the front lawn and dashed into the house at a breakneck speed. Kagome urged the horse forward and half way up the shrine steps before she saw Sango rushing towards her. A towel and other bathing items simular to Kagome's were stashed inside the saddle bag and then, with a large leap, Sango landed onto the back of the horse. Wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist to stay on the horse.

"Are you going to go a _**reasonable**_pace today?" Sango asked nervously stressing the words. Kagome was well known to be expeditious in her travels and not to waste any time.

"Of course Sango." She drawled out. A smile lit up her face that was so innocent that not even Kami himself would second guess her.

"Good because I hate it when...," Kagome dug her heels into the side of the horse sending it rocketing down the stairs and around the shrine in less than ten seconds flat. Sango's face flushed of all the color and her nuckles turned a nice shade of white. "KAGOME!" Sango screamed at her sister, holding on tighter than before. They were now swerving inbetween the trees dodging trunk after trunk. It was a sight. Two women on a large horse riding as if the devil was chasing them. One with a large, mischevious grin and the other looking like she had just seen a ghost.

The forest was approaching ant the large trees stood guard to the many wonders that lied within. Soon the apple trees disappeared into a thick canopy of wood and shrub. Kagome slowed a bit to ensure that the dense forest would not empair her vision. A sigh of relife left Sango's mouth and her grip loosened on the rider. Taking in her surrounding, Kagome stepped off the beaten path a headed about two miles to the west. Overgrown shrubs made it difficult to see where the horse was stepping but she had full faith in her steed.

Soon the trees gave way to a rocky clearing and then to the water's edge. The large hotspring was absolutely magnificent. The crystal clear water had steam emitting from the surface. Smooth rocks formed a gentle slop upwards with water pouring into the nautral hotspring. The waterfall hit the blue water sending droplets of water flying. Foam was created when the two waters crashed together and made quiet the ripple effect. Large willow trees gently over hung the spring keeping the area shaded. The sun pried through threw leaves sparkling every so often when the water moved.

Dismounting, both women stared at the beauty before Kagome blurted out,"Do you know who's comming for dinner?" Sango sent a puzzled look at her twin and cocked her head to the side.

"Dinner? People? I had no clue we were having guests. Shows you how much they inform us." Sango raved while taking her things out of the bag. Kagome followed suit. Making her way over to the extravagant spring, she sat on a rock slowly undoing her ties. The brown dress fell off and soon was followed by her under garments. Shyly dipping her toes in the spring, the warm water sent tingles up her spine. Gently, she slid into the warm water letting the warmth fill her completly letting everything slip away.

Sumerging herself totally under the water she opened her eyes and started towards her sister who was at the time worring over a hole in her dress than Kagome. She let a smile creep over her lips and she swam closer. Then she made her move. Grabbing her sister's ankle she tugged hard which sent her sister unsimutamiously falling into the water. Kagome came up for air as did her sister, sputtering every curse word she knew.

"KAGOME! Why!?" Sango asked while trying to stay afloat. Kagome helped Sango backed onto the rock and untied her suit. She turned to give her twin sister her privacy while she undressed and reached for her herbs. Taking the cloth she undid the ties and found the many herbs and flowers she collected for her mother in spring for bathing in the winter. Taking a handful she started to scrub slow circles, leaving trails of flowers on her skin. A peaceful sigh escaped her lips and she leaned aginst the rock to let the many scents work their way into her skin. Her twin did the same. She closed her eyes and let the sound of the water lull her into a peaceful state of mind while her sister used the many luxurys of the waterfall.

"Kagome. It's your turn." She woke with a start and looked around to find her sister next to her gripping her shoulder to make sure she would stay above water.

"Thanks. You can get dressed over there." Kagome pointed to a make shift screen her brother made for her when she went out here.

"Okay." Sango waded towards the rock while Kagome turned and swam to the water fall. Lathering her hair with the shampoo her sister managed to get she worked it in letting it work on its own while she scrubbed what was left of the herbs off. Dunking under the water, she massaged the rest of the shampoo out of her long dark tresses. Slowly meandering towards her rock she stopped when she heard a twig snap.

"Sango." She said in a little more than a whisper. Grabbing her things she hulled herself up and wrapped herself in the towel and rushed over to the screen. "Sango." She repeated in the same voice but was in an urgenter tone. Sango peeped her head out.

"What? Come in I'm dressed." Sango motioned her to come in and Kagome did so with haste. Sango turned towards her. "What? Did you hear something? See something?" Urging her to talk. Kagome showered herself in the perfume then with swift and agile hands she dressed and looked at her sister.

"I heard something. Tie the back please." Kagome turned and let her sister finish helping her. Focusing her miko powers she checked the perimeter. Finding only a weak soure of energy comming at a very slow past towards the spring. "It's not a demon. I believe its a human. Possibly a child. But at any rate we must be cautious." She turned to look at her sister who nodded her mutual agreement.

Wariley making their way out of the screen they walk towards their horse. Sango busied herself with strapping in everything on the horse while Kagome stood guard.

"It's here." Kagome choked out while faceing the trees. With a large rustle a little girl tumbled out. Her orange kimono was a bit ruffled but over all very pretty and it practically screamed she was weathy and a target. The white flower design came up the left side all the way to the neck. The little girl stood and her eyes darted back and forth between the two woman. Her hair was in a lopsided ponytail and was probably looking very elegant before she took the tumble through the bushes. She immediatley ran over without a worry and clasped herself onto Kagome's leg.

"Rin was very worried she was lost. Rin decided to take a walk but lost her people. So Rin decided to look for them. And then Rin heard you. So Rin started to find you but when Rin was trying to step over those bushes Rin fell and scraped her finger," The little girl held up her finger which looked as if it was pricked by a needle. Kagome smiled at the little girl finding her amusing because she spoke about herself ," Thats when Rin saw you to very pretty ladies and decided to come. What is you'r name? My name is Rin. Rin loves Rin's name." Rin looked eagerly up at Kagome.

"My name is Kagome. I like your name also. This is my twin sister Sango." Kagome made a motion towards Sango. Sango gave a friendly smile and went back to work. Kagome sunk down to Rin's height and took her hankercheif out. Tieing it securely around her tiny finger.

"Rin likes Lady Kagome's and Lady's Sango's name. Rin think you are very pretty Lady Kagome." She smiled a grin that was too adorible.

"Well Rin, where are the people you were traveling with?" Kagome asked. She felt the need to take her home and protect her. She didn't know why but she figured it wouldn't be good if she left her here on her own merits.

"Rin doesn't know." She stated."May Rin come with Lady Kagome?" Kagome looked towards her sister who nooded.

"Yes. I'm afraid you'll have to. We can't leave you out here alone now can we?" Rin smiled once again.

"The horse is ready and I'd say we have about five minutes to make it home before the so called 'guests' arrive." Sango stated. Kagome shook her head and used a rock to climb onto the horse's back. Sango picked Rin up and gave her to Kagome who sat her in her lap. Sango followed suit and wrapped her hand around Kagome's waist.

"Five minutes you say? I'll make it there in four." Kagome jammed her heels into the horses side causing the horse to surge forward. Rin let out a surprised yelp and held onto the reigns for dear life. Trees wizzed past and Sango didn't dare to look in fear of her head being taken off. Sango loved almost anything and she could handle almost anything except for Kagome's skills in riding. She simply cut it too close. Tree trunks were barely an inch from the horse's sides, tree limbs were barely avoided, and pit stops were rarley allowed. But then again she would ride with Kagome any day compared to anyone else. A log was approaching making her skills look like insanity. Pushing the horse forward she pulled the reigns up sending the horse jolting into the air and over the log.

Rin screamed all the while and a laughter like bells rang through the air. Sango's face was buried into Kagome's back letting not a peep emitt from her mouth. The horse soon cleared the forest and shot clear into the orchard. Not wanting to take any longer she drove the horse at a diagnal angle to the shrine. Soon the wood became clearer and her mother's worried face through a window. She rode to the shrine not stopping until she was directly at the steps. Sango jumped off in a hurry to reach solid land and Rin sat speechless in Kagome's lap.

"Mother! We have an extra guest! Do you mind if she stays the night? We found her." Kagome asked eagerly. Souta came out followed closely by her mother. Kagome picked Rin up handing her to Souta her placed her on the steps. Kagome leaped into her brothers arms and kissed him on the cheeks. Her mother was so busy with Rin she didn't hear Kagome whisper a joke into Souta's ear. He let out a laughter and set her down whispering something in return. She giggled then walked over to her mother.

"Hurry child! They will be arriving soon!" Her mother hearded her into the kitchen and sat her down on a stool to do her hair. "Sango stay close. I will need to do your hair to." Her mother said. Sango shot her mother a glance.

"What's wrong with my hair?" She asked feeling on her brunett locks.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's not?" Her mother took her ribbon out from Kagome's hair. Seeing the fire burn in Sango's eyes see turned the attention else where.

"Who's coming?" Twisting her long hair every which way until she was happy. Bobby pins were inserted and several ribbons of dark purples and white.

"The land lords. They have been fusing over our land ever since our last lord passed on. The gossip in town is that we have already been brought and this is just to look formal. Anyway I want you two out there to make a good impression and if we're lucky we'll have you and Sango wedded before you'r birth day." Sango was drinking water before she nearly choked on the water. A curl of hair fell infront of Kagome's face scaring her out of her mind.

"Mom!" She said in horror. "I don't want to marry an old man who owns my parent's house nad land! I want him to like me for who I am, not for my face." Kagome was trying to pin up the piece of looses hair up. Her mother swatted her hand away and smiled at her daughter. She put her hands on her cheeks and shook her own head slightly.

"Thats a foolish thought. You need not have such ideas in your head but that thought makes you all the more beautiful. Now make yourself useful in the mean time." She finished by handing her daughter an apron. Singnaling Sango over he started on her hair.

Kagome put the strap over her head and walked over to the serving trays. Nine bowls of soup were on one tray. The next had three slices of ham, carrots, spinach, and stuffing. The third had a slice of warm apple pie. Her mouth watered at the smell.

"Oh Kagome you should see them!" Exclaimed her little sister Kikyo as she danced around. "There wonderful! Charming and sensible! The age can be overlooked. You are so lucky!" Kikyo kept twirling around. Her red and white dress fluttered about as she kept gushing about the land lords and how handsome they were. Her black hair was kept up in a high ponytail and flew about. She was all but sixteen and alreadythinking about marraige.

"Oh hush! Stop being so dense and tie the back of the apron." Kikyo did as she was told but with a frown.

"Just be happy that you'r older than me." She said with a pout. Kohaku came rushing in.

"They're here! They're here!" He said running around like a headless chicken.

"Thank you Kohaku." Kagome said patting the panting boy's head. Five more plates were added to each tray. "Wow, there are alot of land lords."

"No milady. You, Souta, Sango, and your parents will be joining them." The male cook said as he garnished the plates.Kagome paled and Sango sent a pointed look at her mother.

"Not I?" The younger sister asked with dissapointment.

"No Kikyo. For you are not old enough. Neither are you Kohaku. But I would switch places with you any day." Kagome told her younger siblings. "Now if you want to be a big help," seh said making a motion with her hands to how they would help ," you would put the horse up Kohaku and you Kikyo would help Rin get settled. Okay?"

"Okay." Kohaku said as he ran outside.

"Which room?" Kikyo asked as she started walking away. Kagome thoughtful tapped her chin then said.

"The Geshia room." A smile appeared on Kagome's face as she though about it.

"Why didn't you tell us **we** were serving dinner?" Sango asked her flustered mother who was pinching her cheek to make them look cherrier.

"Ummm... I must be joining them now." Her mother left the two women to sulk about their duties. Kagome deciding to take the lead hoisted the soups into the air and started towards the swinging doors.

"Good luck." Sango whispered to her twin that was trying to keep her compsuer.

"I don't need luck, I have talent." She whispered making her twin smile then entered the dining room. The fire place was burning brightly and the chatter died as she walked in with Sango and the chef on her tail.

It seemed as if all eyes were on her and a blush rose onto her cheeks. Setting down each bowl infront of each land lord taking in their apperances. She was almost done when she noticed the pericing black eyes sizeing her up. She gave the empty tray to the chef, peeled off the apron, and took a seat next to the imposing man. Sango sat infront of her giving her an look of sympathy and Kagome smiled back weakly.

Trying her best not to shake, she ate slowly to keep the food from getting on her dress and staying in her mouth. Her father kindly introduced each one to his family and vice versa. Kagome bowed slightly and went back to eating all the while beay black eyes stared down at her. The chatter once again continued and she stared at her food as if it was the most interesting book in the world.

"You are very lovely, you know." The man diagnal from her said. Kagome smiled at him but didn't miss the glare the man known as Lord Naraku was giving him. The rest of the evening was filled with laughter, talking, and stares.

"The pie was delicious! To who do I owe my praise to?" One lord asked Kagome's mother.

"Kagome and Sango sir. They are both wonderful cooks." Kagome's mom said even though she did it. He sauntered over to them and bowed. She curtsied back.

"That was a wonderful meal. Thank you." He stated as he left. Kagome repeated her actions several times until the last lord came. Her parents and brother were showing them out while Sango was forced to go outside and kindly show Lord Salim her fire cat. All were too busy to notice Lord Naraku. He touched Kagome's curl and trailed his fingers down her face to her lips.

"Such a soft creature." He cooed as if her was talking to a pet and not a human. Pulling her flush aginst his body he let his hands roam free down her back and to grasp her thigh. "We shall see each other again Kagome." He kissed her hard then pulled away. She turned and ran outside towards the orchard in the back. A smile spread over his lips as he walked away.

She ran towards one of the beautiful trees and let herself fall to the base of the tree mauling over what just happened. Then she stood knowing her brother would find her all too easily. Once again she ran but further away from her house. Her pace slowed but she pushed herself further until she could barely the the outline of the shrine.

An abandoned basket layed on the ground. She picked it up and decided to collect stray apples that without being picked would rot. One after another apples balanced in the broken basket. She never noticed how far she was wandering until she saw the forest that bordered the house. The sun was setting at a rapid pace and she must have let the hole evening slip through her fingers. Then a crunch of leaves was heard from the forest. Kagome's heart stopped when she heard the sound. She was defensless. Well, almost. She grabbed an apple and pitched it into the direction the sound came from. An 'ow' was the response.

Picking up five more she kept pitching them in the same direction and went to throw more until two incredibly tan arms wrapped around her waist and arms stopping her from doing so. A scream almost escaped her mouth until she heard," So this is how you welcome your brothers home."

She was put to the ground and spun around in a near blur of ebony and purple. She squealed and lunged herself at the tall centar infront of her. His tan chest body was covered in brown leather that turned into a rich chocolate color fur. He almost looked like Kagome except the fact that he was tan and she was pale.

"How long have you been home Liam? And where are your younger brothers Kaleb and Issac?" She asked.

"They are in the forest waiting. You were chunking apples at them." She gasped and covered her mouth. He chuckled. "Kaleb, Issac you can come out now." They galloped out in a perfect systimatic way, their hooves beating at the same time. Kaleb's dark skin was covered by a tan vest and his fur was just as dark as his skin. Issac was a crispy tan and a sunburn made a permanat blush. His black leather vest contrasted with his tan fur. She hugged each one making sure to be equal. Liam took a long look at her.

'I'm gonna have to put a fence around you to keep the rift raft out. You get more and more beautiful every time I see you." He finished by nuzzling her neck in an affectionate way. She blushed and stared at the ground.

"Vhen I sav you, you looked troubled. Vhat is the matter?" Kaleb asked in a rich Russian accent.

"Nothing other than how far from home I am." She squinted in the direction of her house and grabbed up the basket full of apples. "I would love to stay and chat or come home with you but if I did I wouldn't make it home at a reasonable time." She sighed when Issac spoke up.

"We'll race." A smile found its way onto Liam's face.

"A wager," He said," I bet I can beat you to Ms. Kagome's house carring her. Winner gets no chores and their dignity." He laughed a hearty laugh then swooped up Kagome and took off causing Kagome to drop the apples. Issac picked up the basket and tied with kaleb. Their strong mucles pumping with strength, rippling with excietment. Their fur swayed aginst the wind, hair and tail flew wildly behind the great creatures. Kagome's hair whipped aginst Liam's golden chest. She cuddled closer to the magnificent man. The house grew closer each passing moment. Each ivy vine grew thick and plump like Kagome's cherry lips. Her blue innocent eye's looked like the shutters on the wooden shrine. The tree limbs that surrounded the shrine was like Kagome's arms around Liam's neck. Around the shrine grass spread its abundancy like Kagome's dress, flowing like a halo around her body. Her skin was translucient under the pale moon. Stars twinkled like the amusment in Liam's eyes and the flush that took over Kagome's rosy face when he sped up.

A jolt rushed through her body when Liam stopped and a hearty laughter filled the air. Liam set Kagome's feet firmly on the ground and turned to his brothers who trotted up with a looks of embarrassment and shame.

"You have certianly gotten faster since the last time I saw you." Kagome placed her hands on her knees and bent over trying to regain the rosy color of her face.

"Milady I hope you sleep well and I'll see you tommorrow." Liam said guiding the other two centars back to the dark woods. She waved then slowly walked into the shrine's kitchen.

"Where have you been?" Souta asked gathering her small frame up to his larger one. "I looked everywhere!" She sighed, leaning on the closest counter.

"Well... I... ummm... I'll tell you later. Until then goodnight!" She scampered from the room and ran towards the back of the shrine. Passing her parent's bedroom she heard bits and pieces about the land lords and Naraku. Making her way to her bedroom, she slowly opened the mahogany door. Squeezing her eyes closed she hoped that it wouldn't squeak. It didn't. "Thank goodness' She though as she grabbed the candle on the door frame and walked over to her bed. Carefully she took off her dress and put on her nightgown. Snuggling under the covers she laid down and stared at the dancing flames. Blowing slightly the flame dissaperaed into smoke.

**Author's note- Hello again. I dedicate this chapter to all my friends. I love yall! I'm not quiet sure where this will go so review and help me out! Thank you. And remember to R&R!**


End file.
